The Adventures of Allison Rose Black
by DancerWriter1029
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob got married and had twins, Ethan Jared Black and Allison Rose Black. Watch Allison navigate through high school, vampires, wolves, and the most challenging obstacle yet... her family.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: This is my first story so please go easy on me. Oh and I don't own Twilight.**

I woke up to the sound of my great-grandmother cooking breakfast in the kitchen for my brother, dad, and I. The screaming of my aunt and dad across the house calmed by my grandfather and grandmother, was loud even through my closed bedroom door. This was a normal morning in my house. A soft knock followed by footsteps lead to the edge of my bed, I took the pillow off my head to find my mother looking at me. She placed her hand on my cheek as pictures and words flashed through my mind reminding me of today's significance.

"Oh my gosh! My first day of school! Thanks mom!" I screamed jumping out of my bed.

"Your welcome, sweetie now get ready. We've got a big day." My mom said as she exited.

I rushed out the door to find my aunts so they could help me pick an outfit.

"Auntie Alice! Auntie Rosie!" I screamed while speeding through the house. I turned a corner and ran straight into my father, Jacob Black.

"Woah, hold on! What are you running around for Ali?" He chuckled.

"Have you seen Auntie Alice and Auntie Rosie? They have to help me pick out my outfit for school!" I said a little out of breath.

"Yea, they went to try and pick an outfit for your brother. " He said right before I turned back around towards the living room. Sure enough my aunts were there pulling my brother to mid room.

"You owe me." I said to my brother Ethan.

"Thanks." He sighed. I pulled my two aunts to my room to get ready. We walked into my extravagant closet, courtesy of them.

"Ok Allison, let's get you ready for your first day of high school." My aunt Rosalie said. For the next fifteen minutes we went through my ginormous closet picking possible outfits and trying them on. I finally settled on black leggings, a gray long sleeved dress, a scarf, navy blue jacket, and booties with heels. I stepped out and my aunts squealed with delight. They enjoyed dressing Emily and I up, since my mom and grandma weren't so keen on it. As a last touch I put on my bracelet that my dad had given me to prevent my wolf side from coming out in public. My vampire family was a huge fan of that last accessory. The next fifteen minutes were spent curling my dark brown hair and applying makeup. I joined the rest of my family in the kitchen just in time to eat my breakfast. When Esme gave me my plate, I wasted no time digging into my eggs, pancakes, and bacon. My uncle Jasper came up behind me and ruffled my hair. The look on my aunt's faces was priceless. Alice had a look of horror on her face and Rosalie looked like she was going to murder him for messing up their masterpiece. Sure enough, she walked up to him and punched him in the arm. He winced a little despite having vampire strength. My family was cracking up at the incident, but one glare from me shut them up.

The rest of breakfast continued without incident. When everyone had finished breakfast and we had all gathered in the living room with our backpacks, my great-grandfather Carlisle started his long speech about not letting anyone know who we are or else the Volturi will come and get us... Blah blah blah. I stopped listening after about two seconds. He finished out with a recap on our story, since it would be weird if my grandmother and mother looked the same age as me. My mother, grandmother and brother were siblings with the last name Swan. My dad and I were brother and sister with the last name Black. Rosalie and Jasper were twins with Hale as their last name. Finally Alice, Edward, and Emmett with the last name Cullen. Alice, Ethan, and I were going to be freshmen, Jasper, Rosalie, and Renesmee will be Sophmores, and Emmett, Bella, Edward, and Jacob were going to be juniors.

Soon enough it was seven o' clock and time to go to school. I raced outside only to remember it was mid November and I had forgotten to bring my jacket outside. I quickly ran back inside, grabbed my jacket, and came out again to my dad's car. In a matter of seconds I was in the car and ready to go to Forks High School.

We reached the high school in no time, thanks to everyone's crazy driving. I hopped out of the car and stared at the place I would be spending the next four years of my life. I stood awestruck at the school before catching up with the rest of my family walking towards the front office. We arrived at the office to find a lady who looked to be in her mid to late fourties sitting at her desk. She looked up from her paperwork and let out a gasp.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there!" She said.

"Hi, we are new here and need our schedules. We are the Cullens, Swans, and Blacks." My Grandfather said with his normal charm. I saw the look of annoyance on his face when the receptionist failed to move. I concentrated on Edward and after a while I could tell what he was thinking. I had the power to read people's minds but I have to be concentrating on them.

 _Oh my gosh! Can we just go!_

I giggled in the corner, the desk lady stared at me, and Edward was smirking. She snapped out of her stare quickly before she shuffled through some papers. I decided to rummage a little through her mind as well. I thought to Edward, _I think she has taken a real liking to you..._ In response he slid Bella closer to him and kissed her forehead. I cringed inwardly at the sight of my grandparents kissing in front of me. In addition to my mind reading power, I could telepathically communicate with people as well. I could talk to them through their mind. It was a special gift from my vampire side. Ethan also had the power to move things telepathically or telepathetic, as I liked to call him.

The desk lady managed to find the papers in about five minutes and she handed each of ours to us. I glanced over my schedule and saw that I had almost all of my classes with one of my family members, except for my drama class. My grandparents had gone here a while ago, before they were married. I saw my family moving out the door, so I followed them into the hallway.

"Hey Ethan, what do we have first?" I questioned.

"Biology with Mr. Jones." He stated. He was the freaky one who could memorize anything in under two seconds. We had never been to a school before because of our abnormally fast growth. Carlisle said that my mom was faster, but we slowed down to a normal rate last year. I begged and pleaded with my family to let us go to school. They finally caved in and said we could all go to Forks High School.

Ethan and I had class in a different hallway from everyone else, so we said our goodbyes and headed to Mr. Jones' room. I took a deep breath before entering the unfamiliar classroom. Mr. Jones was on the white board teaching something about biology I assumed.

"And that is how the mit... Oh you two must be the new students. Allison and Ethan Swan, may I see your slips." He asked. We handed him our schedules he was required to sign.

"Great, you two can sit in the back, where the empty table is." He answered in a cheerful voice.

"Thank you." We said in a unison. We turned and walked to the back of the classroom. I could feel all the stares coming from the kids in the class. We sat down quickly and Mr. Jones resumed his lesson on Mitochondria.

We made it through our first four periods without any problems, so now it was time for lunch. Ethan and I met all of the rest of our family outside the cafeteria.

"Hey Ethan, Allison, how was your first taste of high school?" My mom questioned.

"Fine, I didn't do anything stupid, but I can't say the same for Ethan." I giggled.

"What happened?" My dad asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Go on, tell him." My grandfather urged.

"There was this girl staring at him and he tripped over the table and landed on his face!" I blurted out. My family immediately started to burst out in laughter. He looked sheepishly at the floor, but I could tell even he was laughing.

When everyone had calmed down from the hilarious story I told, we walked into the cafeteria and found a fairly isolated table. Since almost everyone in my family didn't eat they took out the food we used as props. My dad, brother, mom, and I went through the lunch line and got the food from school. I needed blood to go with my human food, so we all brought small thermoses full of animal blood. We finished eating the our food very quickly, especially my dad who had a major appetite. We talked a while about our classes and teachers, while my grandmother ranted about how she hated being here again. I, on the other hand, was very excited to be here and learning, since I had been homeschooled by Carlisle.

Soon enough the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the start of fifth period. I had algebra with Alice in Mrs. Lang's class. I never really liked math, but I was good at it, since Carlisle taught me. Mrs. Lang was nice and she didn't draw much attention to us, which I was thankful for. Math class took forever, but eventually we went to sixth period history, and finally I had to go to drama. I had to go to a class all by myself. I felt independent, but I could sense and impending doom if no one was with me. I started to walk to the drama classroom when a boy came up to me.

"Hey, you're Allison right?" He said while walking backwards.

"Yea." I said smiling.

"I'm Stefan." He said smiling back. I looked at the floor and buy my lip. I felt butterflies in my stomach, while my heart did backflips.

"Hi Stefan."

"Hey, you moved here from France right?"

"Oui, Parlez-vous français?"

"Oui, ma mère est française."

"Ok, that means I can talk to someone here in French." I said. I saw the door approaching faster than he did, he hit his head on the door.

"Are you ok?" I said giggling. My stomach was still filled with butterflies at the sight of him standing there looking at me. He was looking at me? I looked down at the floor, seemingly interested more in my shoes than his face, which wasn't true at all.

"Why do you always look down?" He asked.

"I don't know. It's a nervous habit I guess."

"Well, I like seeing your face not your hair, so you should look up more often." He said. I stood there awestruck at him, Stefan just complimented me. I felt a surge of warmth flow through my body, radiating from where his hand touched my arm. I smiled at the ground again.

"See there you go again." He said while lifting my chin up with his hand.

"We should get to class." I informed him.

"Of course. Follow me." He announced. We walked through the doors and into the classroom just as the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Yay! Thank you all for the positive feedback. I really appreciate it, so here is chapter 2!**

Stefan grabbed my hand and led me to two empty desks in the back of the classroom.

"Good afternoon class!" My teacher said. "Today we will be doing scenes from Romeo and Juliet. I will give you a part from the script and you can pick a partner to do it with." I looked over at Stefan to find he was looking at me already.

"Why are you staring at me." I whispered.

"Because I want you to be my partner." He said.

"Well you don't have to stare at me. I want to be your partner too."

Mrs. Blake walked to us and handed us a piece of paper with our scene on it. It was a part of act one scene five.

We rehearsed this scene about four times before Mrs. Blake started calling up people to do the scene. I watched the first couple go up to the front of the class and perform it. When they got to the part where he kisses her, I held my breath, wondering if I would have to kiss Stefan. Not that I would mind, at all. I saw them lean in and kiss each other, then once more. I could tell my eyes were huge. I watched five other couples go and do the same thing. After the last couple had gone, I knew what was coming next.

"Stefan and Allison. Please come and present the script." Mrs. Blake said. I grabbed my script and followed Stefan to the front of the stage.

Stefan started, "If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

I continued with, "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do not touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers kiss."

"Have not saint lips, and holy palmers to?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saint do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

Stefan grabbed my hands, my script lay on the floor.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my son is purged."

Stefan slowly leaned in, as I closed my eyes and leaned in to.

"RING!"

The bell sounded just as Stefan was about to kiss me. I really hate that bell. Stefan leaned away and I composed myself from the almost kiss. I picked up the script from the floor and returned it to Ms. Blake.

"So Stefan, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yea." He said. We just stood there for a while before my brother walked into the room.

"Hey Ali, time to go." Ethan yelled.

"Be right out!" I yelled back.

"Oh, is that your..." Stefan mumbled.

"Brother. He's just my brother." I assured him. I glanced at Stefan once more time, and looked at the floor.

"You're doing it again." He whispered. He lifted my chin and our eyes met for a split second before he was gone. I looked back at Ethan in the doorway, a smirk plastered on his face.

 _Oooo Ali's got a boyfriend!_

 _"_ Shut up!" I hissed as I punched his arm. "At least I didn't trip and fall when a girl stared at me." His smirk instantly disappeared as I teased him. We continued walking towards the cars where the rest of our family was waiting.

 _Grandma! Shield me!_

Bella nodded her head. I didn't want Edward or my dad to know what happened with Stefan.

"Hey kiddo! How was your first day in school?" My dad asked.

"Good how was yours?"

"Oh only about seven guys tried to hit on your mom." He added.

"Yea, well eight guys tried to hit on Bella." My grandfather shouted.

"It isn't a competition Cullen!" My dad screamed back.

"Dad, Jacob, calm down." My mom stated. They backed off but I could tell they were still pissed.

"Well, my day was great." Ethan cut in.

"Yea except when you fell on your face!" Uncle Emmett said. I burst into a fit of laughter along with the others.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it won't happen again." Aunt Alice comforted. Ethan got into the car and soon we followed in suit.

Once again, we made it there in fifteen minutes because nobody in my family realizes there as such things as speed limits. I hopped out of the car, backpack swinging on shoulder. I dropped it off in my room and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. I wound up eating left over Mac and cheese and another cup of blood. I was thinking about Stefan and how he almost kissed me. I saw my grandpa in the corner staring at me.

"What?" I asked, my mouth full of food.

"Who's the boy?" He shot at me. I was taken aback by his sudden knowledge of Stefan.

"I know you already know, and stop looking my mind." I growled.

"Fine, what's up with 'Stefan'?" He said taking a seat next to me at the table.

"A boy." He stared at me.

 _Oh my gosh get out of my head!_

"A nice boy."

"Yea, he's nice."

"Don't tell my dad please he'll just freak out." I pleaded. He considered it for a minute, but was interrupted by my dad.

"Tell me what?" He questioned. "Renesmee! Bella! Everyone else!" He screamed across the house. In half a second they were all staring at me intently.

"Go on." Rosalie urged.

"Nothing! It was nothing!" I told them, but did they listen, no. "I'll turn into a wolf in the middle of the kitchen, if you guys don't stop asking."

"I can read your mind if you turn into a wolf." My dad pointed out. "So can the entire pack." I looked from person to person, wondering how I could get out of this situation.

"Fine! There was an almost kiss. Happy now, dad?" I said. My dad's face was one of shock to say the least. My aunts looked thrilled, along with Bella who seemed fine with it. Carlisle and Esme smiled at each other, like they knew this would happen. My uncles were smirking, I'm sure with inappropriate thoughts running through their heads. My mom seemed like she was deciding to yell at me or congratulate me. My dad was still shocked, but coming back to earth.

"Who was it?" My mom asked.

"Who cares? I'm going to rip him to shreds!" My dad yelled.

"No one will be doing that." Rosalie said.

"I don't want him near you!" My dad screamed at me.

"No more questions! Dad I'm not a little girl anymore, you can't tell me what to do!" I said and ran into the woods, leaving my bracelet behind.

I ran into the woods that surrounded our house and phased. That's right, I am a vampire and a werewolf. I leaped over branches and ducked under trees, trying to go to my favorite spot to clear my mind. I was going to go to my old tree house my grandfather built for me. I reached my destination as I phased out of my wolf form. I quickly realized I had no clothes and that it was still November. I jumped into the tree house, loaded with clothes for various situations like these. I changed into an oversized sweater and leggings, with my uggs. I sat down at the little desk that I used to do my homework at. I just sat there, not moving, for who knows how long. Soon, I heard a rustling noise outside. I quickly went to the window to see who it was, I sat back down when I saw who it was. Ethan jumped into the tree house and sat down next to me. He pointed to his head and I knew what to do.

 _Look, dad didn't mean it. He probably was just sad you were growing up._

 _He sure has a weird way of saying it, or should I say yelling it._

 _He'll get over it._

 _I hope so, because I really like him._

 _Tell me about him._

"What?" I said aloud.

"Tell me about him. I want to know what makes my little sister so drawn to him." He teased.

"Hey, I'm only ten minutes younger than you!" I laughed. He tapped his head again.

 _Seriously tell me about him._

 _Ok. He's tall, about six foot two._

 _Gosh , he's like an entire foot taller than you!_

 _Don't interrupt!_

 _Sorry._

 _Anyway, he has light brown hair mixed with sandy blonde. He has blue eyes and a gorgeous smile._

 _How'd you meet?_

 _He walked me to my theater class and was my partner in the scene we were doing._

 _The scene you almost kissed him in?_

 _Yes._

 _Well, I don't know if this will make you feel better, but I brought cookies._

"Cookies!" I squealed.

"Yup. Chocolate chip." He added.

"Thanks."

"No problem"

"You're the best slightly bigger bro ever."

"Right back at you." We sat in the treehouse for fifteen minutes finishing the cookies and talking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: EEK! Thank you for all the support. I know I just posted a chapter, but I couldn't stop writing. So here's chapter 3. (Ps. Chapter four will be when Stefan meets the Cullens)**

I really didn't want to go back into the house and talk to my dad, or the rest of my family for that matter. Ethan agreed to stay with me in the treehouse that night so I could clear my head. He went back to the house to grab some supplies and tell everyone that we were staying elsewhere tonight. He said that dad was sorry and wanted me to come talk to him. I told him that I didn't want to. Ethan came back with sleeping bags, our school stuff, and food. I fell asleep quickly, but I soon realized this would be the first of many long nights.

I dreamt that night about Stefan, in all his glory. He was holding my hand and kissing me, but then he turned cold and his eyes red. I screamed, but it didn't matter. He took me to a castle filled with lots of vampires. He left me there to be devoured by the red-eyed vampires. I woke up screaming next to Ethan.

"Allison!" He said groggily.

"Ste...Castle...red...vamp..." I mumbled in coherently. I realized it was a dream and immediately felt stupid.

"It was just a bad dream." I said.

"What time is it?" He asked. I glanced at my phone that read 6:20.

"6:20, we have to get up anyway." I mentioned. We got up and dressed, putting the sleeping bags in the closet for later. We ate a simple meal of Apple, toast, and blood, of course. We grabbed our backpacks at seven and jumped out of the tree house. We ran at near-vampire speed all the way to the school. I knew my grandpa would know I was coming and tell my dad. I prepared to ignore him and not speak to him until tonight. I emerged from the woods with Ethan by my side. I saw my family by their cars, looking intently at me.

"Look. I'm sorry Ali, it's just you're my little girl and you're growing up so fast. I was stupid. Please forgive me." Dad poured out as I was approaching. I had prepared myself for the worst, but I couldn't stay mad at my dad.

"I'm sorry to, I lost my temper." I sighed.

"I think we all know where that came from." Jasper said sarcastically. I laughed quietly before my dad engulfed me in a hug.

"I love you daddy." I whispered.

"I love you to princess." He whispered back. I felt two other pairs of arms in our hug and felt reassured that my family is crazy, but I love them.

"Sorry, hate to interrupt this moment, but school starts in fifteen minutes." Emmett butted in.

"Oh my gosh! We need to put on your makeup!" Alice shouted. I let go of my dad and followed Alice into the car where she kept an emergency makeup kit. She gave me light makeup and fixed my hair before she was satisfied. I got out and walked toward the school, my dysfunctional family right behind me.

School went by fairly fast, I was super excited to see Stefan again. I couldn't sit still all day, ask whoever was sitting next to me. Lunch rolled around quickly and I couldn't even eat properly, I was so nervous.

"Ali, eat something." My uncle Jasper suggested. I was hungry, but was worried that I would throw it up from nervousness.

"You'll be fine." Edward assured. I took a sip of my blood, that turned into a gulp until there wasn't any left. My mom and dad seemed happy so I didn't eat anything else. As soon as I heard the bell ring I jumped up and ran to my next class, not even waiting for Alice.

The bell rang,signaling the end of sixth period. I raced out the door at an almost inhuman speed. I quickly realized my mistake and slowed down to a normal walk. I walked about halfway there when I saw Stefan. He was talking to his friends, he saw me walking and quickly excused himself from the conversation.

"Bonjour, commet allez-vous?" I asked.

"Bien, et vous?" He responded.

"Bien, merci." I said with a smile. The butterflies came back full force when he smiled back at me.

"So, are you ready for class today?" He questioned.

"What's today?" I said confused.

"Auditions for the school musical! You should totally audition. We are doing Peter Pan." He exclaimed, clearly excited.

"Are you auditioning? I'll only audition if you're auditioning." I challenged.

"Of course!"

"Good then I will too." We walked to a different hallway that led to the theater. We walked into the auditorium and took our seats next to our classmates.

"Today is an exciting day! We are having auditions for our winter musical, Peter Pan." Mrs. Blake announced. A round of cheering and clapping ensued. "We will have callbacks next week. You will be contacted if we wish to see you again."

"Is everybody in the drama department here?" I pointed out.

"Yea, this is the only time they can audition, we have to stay after school by the way." He informed me.

"Today you will be singing 'Never Never Land', learn a dance routine, and act out a scene from the play. We will call you up and whoever is acting with you." Mrs. Blake finished. I smiled, I always loved the theater and music and dancing. I watched some of the other students go up and audition, some of them were amazing. Some of them, were, well, less than amazing.

"Stefan Dolan!" Mrs. Blake called out. I gave him a smile as he stood up and walked to the stage. I saw him sing, like there was no tomorrow, his voice was melodious, almost like velvet. He finished his singing and I clapped. He came back to his seat, smiling.

"You are amazing!" I squealed.

"Really?" He said unsure.

"Of course!" I assured.

"Allison Black!" She called. I instantly felt sick, I aware I threw up a little in my mouth. I looked at Stefan, he smiled and nodded. I got up and went to the stage.

"I have a place where dreams are born,

And time is never planned.  
It's not on any chart,  
You must find it with your heart.  
Never Never Land.

It might be miles beyond the moon,  
Or right there where you stand.  
Just keep an open mind,  
And then suddenly you'll find  
Never Never Land.

You'll have a treasure if you stay there,  
More precious far than gold.  
For once you have found your way there,  
You can never, never grow old.

And that's my home where dreams are born,  
And time is never planned.  
Just think of lovely things.  
And your heart will fly on wings,  
Forever in Never Never Land.

You'll have a treasure if you stay there,  
More precious far than gold.  
For once you have found your way there,  
You can never, never grow old.

And that's my home where dreams are born,  
And time is never planned.  
Just think of lovely things.  
And your heart will fly on wings,  
Forever in Never Never Land!" I was so into the song I wasn't aware of the people clapping.

"Ms. Black. Thank you." Mrs. Blake said. I nodded and made my way back to my seat.

"How are you so amazing?" Stefan questioned.

"My mom has a lovely voice, music runs in the family." I said.

"Are you as good at acting and dancing as you are at singing?" He stated.

"I don't know." I said. We saw the rest of the people auditioning sing, no one came close to Stefan.

"Alright, time for the dancing portion of the audition." Mrs. Blake announced. "Will the following people come up. Jose Gomez, Robert Smith, Maggie Davenport, Jackson Monroe, Elizabeth Ross, Briana Santiago, Allison Black, And Stefan Dolan." She called off. We all went to the stage ready for the dance portion.

"If you brought dance attire and shoes please put them on backstage." Mrs. Blake said. I panicked, I didn't bring anything to dance in.

"Don't worry, there's some stuff backstage I'm sure will fit you." Whispered Stefan. I let out the breath I had apparently was holding. He grabbed my had and brought me to a cabinet full of dance attire and shoes. I grabbed a pink leotard, black skirt, pink tights, and tan jazz shoes. Stefan came dressed in clothes suitable for dancing in, so he just popped in his black jazz shoes. I went behind a curtain to change. I came out looking like a dancer, I also pulled my hair into a ponytail at the top of my head. I could hear the others going back onstage, so we ran back into the stage.

"Hello! I'm Mrs. Williams. Girls, I will be teaching you a combo. Boys, please go with Mr. Holden. Let's start in first position." She taught the combination quickly, but it was fairly easy. We would be partnering with the boys, which meant we couldn't do all of it now. We rehearsed it a couple of times before they brought out the guys. We rehearsed once together then it was time to perform.

The music started. _First position, grapevine, step, slide, arms up, chaine to the left, arabesque, down to the floor, roll, up, kick, grab Stefan's hand, pique turn, jump, shasay, leap, in and out of Stefan's arms, hands on waist, jump, legs up, look, lean back_. I thought to myself. The music was over and I hadn't fallen. I smiled brightly at Stefan as he pulled me up.

"We did it!" I squealed. He nodded, to out of breath to speak. We walked off the stage and sat down in what felt like forever. I collapsed in my chair and watched the other three groups learn and perform the choreography. Just as I was beginning to breathe normally again, Mrs. Blake called us to the stage to read the script.

"Allison you will read for Wendy, Stefan read Peter, Robert read John, Maggie read Tiger Lilly. The others will read either Native Americans or Lost Boys." She said.

I skimmed over the script and memorized it because I didn't want to be looking at it.

"Peter you're here! I'm Wendy. Wendy Moira Angela Darling. You came back for your shadow right? Wait are you trying to attach it with soap?"

"Girls talk a lot."

"Excuse me?"

"You talk a lot, but that's ok. I come and listen to your stories every night."

"There will be no more stories anymore. I'm going to grow up tomorrow and be a proper lady."

"What? I can't have that! I will take you to Neverland!" He read grabbing my hand.

"But Peter! What about Michael and John?"

"They can come to!"

"Come on Michael and John! Peter is going to take us to Neverland!"

"What? Wow! Are you Peter Pan?" Robert read.

"Yes I am!"

"Let's go!" Stefan finished.

"Good job, you will read one more scene, then you can go home." Mrs. Blake informed us. We read another scene about Wendy, Peter, the lost boys, and the Native Americans. It was over with quickly and we finally got to go home.

"That was..." Stefan started.

"Exhausting, exciting, long.." I finished.

"All of them." He laughed. I felt a tap on my shoulder, so I turned around and saw Ms. Williams.

"Allison, you should get some proper lessons in dance. It would benefit you. You have some real talent there. Here's the address of a dance studio nearby if you'd like to check it out." She said. I nodded my head and took the piece of paper. I ran back to Stefan waiting for me at the door.

"Come on beautiful, let's get you home." He offered. Beautiful, he called me beautiful. I looked at the floor, which was actually quite disgusting.

"Allison..." He warned. I looked back up at him and his perfect face.

"Come on let's go." I whined. He laughed, but walked with me to his car. I put my stuff in the back of the car and sat down in the front seat.

"If you're a freshman, how can you drive?" I asked.

"I'm not a freshman, I'm a sophomore here." He answered. I nodded as he sped away in the direction of the road.

He asked me along the way, which turns to take and such, but other than that the ride was quiet and peaceful. We arrived at my house a little after four. He pulled into the driveway and looked at me.

"Time to go." He sighed.

"Yep." I agreed. I looked at him willing him to kiss me. Then it happened, he leaned in, my eyes were closed. His lips barely brushed against mine.

"Hey! Ali! Come on out and let us meet for friend." Emmett called. I paused, I was going to kill Emmett.

"Do you want to come inside?" I offered.

"Sure." He said hesitantly.

"I promise they won't bite." I said fully knowing this wasn't true. He got our and opened the door for me. I hopped out, grabbed my backpack, and walked with Stefan into my house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

 **Ok, I haven't updated in like five days, but blame my teachers for giving me homework. This is not a very good chapter but bear with me. Thanks, love you guys!**

Stefan's POV

Allison, I couldn't stop thinking about her since I met her. I walked her to our theater class and did a scene with her there. That's when that darn bell interrupted our kiss. It wasn't an actual kiss, it was an almost kiss. She was inhumanly beautiful with long dark brown curls and chocolate brown eyes that had little flecks of gold in them. Her skin was soft and perfectly tan. She was so much shorter than me, I was six foot and she was something like five foot two.

I auditioned with her for our school play, Peter Pan. She had an amazing voice, was a great dancer, and could act really well. I was sure she would be Wendy and I sincerely hoped that I would be Peter. I may have seemed confident around her, but inside I was a wreck. I offered to drive her home, because her family had already left. I was to nervous to talk on the way there, so I only asked about directions. I noticed we were getting deeper and deeper into the woods. Soon enough, we came to a ginormous house in the middle of the forest. I gazed at it, but Allison was looking at me. I decided it was now or never, so I leaned in and brushed my lips against hers. I heard a voice outside say.

"Ali! Why don't you come inside and let us meet your friend!" I internally cursed because now I had had not one, but two almost kisses with Allison. She paused and pulled back, taking a deep breath.

"Do you want to come inside?" She offered. I hesitated, I didn't know her family other than her siblings. I was afraid that her dad would be super mad or strict or something.

After a moment of thinking, I answered "Sure." I had no idea what the heck I had gotten myself into.

Being the gentleman that I am I opened her door and let her out. She hopped out, grabbed her backpack, and led me to the front door of her house. A very large teenager, with short black hair, leaned against the front door frame.

"Hey Emmett." She said as she glided past him. I nodded to him as I followed Allison inside to her living room. I could feel someone's eyes burning into the back of my neck, but saw no one when I turned around. I was a little bit confused as to where it was coming from, I ignored it and kept walking. She went into a beautiful kitchen overflowing with sunlight. She placed her backpack on the floor and went to the fridge to get something. I took this as my opportunity to look around. The house was extremely large and elegant, very open floor plan, and clean and modern. I saw Allison motion for me to sit down next to her at the table, I didn't hesitate. She had some sort of thick red drink in her cup and a bowl of soup.

"What's in the cup." I asked. She seemed surprised that I asked, but answered anyway.

"Uhh...Cranberry juice. Very nutritious." She answered. "Can I get you anything?"

"A cup of water." I requested. When she got up to get my water at least fifteen people walked into the room. She groaned at the sight of them and handed me my water.

"Stefan, this is my family." She said. I could see a guy I assumed to be her brother staring daggers at me.

"This is Carlisle and Esme, my adoptive parents." She said gesturing to a young man with blonde hair and the woman with Carmel hair standing next to him. "This is Edward and Bella." She motioned. "This is Emmett and Rosalie." It was the same guy who was at the front of the house. "This is Jasper and Alice." The tiny girl, Alice, as very bouncy compared to her calm boyfriend. "Jacob and Renesmee." I could have sworn that Jacob growled at me. "Ethan" he was the guy who got her from class the other day. "Seth and Leah." They seemed to have a darker shade of Allison's skin, a russet brown. "Quil and Embry." They were quite muscular, but not as much as Emmett. "Sam and Emily." She finished. I was a little taken aback by the size of her family. I also noticed that a lot of her family had golden eyes and pale skin.

 _Gosh, do they all live in the same house?_

I saw Edward grin and soon Allison was grinning to.

"Oh, we don't all live in the same house." Allison giggled. My eyes bugged out of my head, it was like she had read my mind.

"Ok, thank you guys. You can go now." She dismissed. They all filed out of the room to continue whatever they were doing before they were introduced to me.

"So, you have a...large...family." I said breaking the silence.

"Yea, they're crazy, but I love them." She responded.

"Do you want to see my room?" She asked. I had nothing to lose now, so I nodded yes. She grabbed my hand and took me upstairs.

"No!" I heard four people shout.

"Fine." She yelled. She grabbed my hand and brought me outside.

"I have someplace better." She whispered. We ran through the woods hand and hand for about ten minutes.

She stopped abruptly at a very large tree, I looked up and saw a treehouse. The tree house was about fifteen feet in the air, she let down a rope ladder to climb up. She started climbing, but slipped about half way up. My heart stopped as I watched her fall in slow motion. I ran under her ready to catch her, but I wasn't fast enough. She landed on the ground with a terrifying thump. I ran over to her, hoping that she was fine. She got up without a bruise and seemingly unfazed. I stood with my mouth open as she smiled at me like nothing was wrong.

"Sorry about that. Slippery!" She giggled. She giggled?

This time she made it all the way up the ladder into the treehouse. I followed quickly, being careful not to fall. When I reached the top I saw a ginormous, apartment sized treehouse filled with furniture and various other things.

"How did you get this?" I asked in awe.

"My grandfather built it for me." She sighed.

"Was he missing from the group earlier?"

"No."

"Really? Nobody looked that old."

"Oh, sorry, I meant that he's still here, but he lives in Seattle." She explained. I thought it was kind of weird that she covered for something, but none of the people there could be her grandparents. Right?

Allison's POV

As soon as I walked past Emmett, I knew it would be a bad idea to bring him in. How was I going to explain that me mother and grandmother were the same age as me? Carlisle always said to say that he was my dad and that Esme was my mother. I walked past Emmett with a quick,

"Hey Emmett." and brought Stefan to the kitchen. I grabbed some soup and a cup of blood.

"What's in the cup?" Stefan asked. I had to think of something because I couldn't say "Oh I drink blood. You want some?" I thought about a red drink close enough to blood.

"Uhhh...Cranberry juice. Very nutritious." I covered. He seemed satisfied with the answer, so I offered him something. I got him his cup of water, but I could hear my family coming from a mile away, even if Stefan couldn't. I turned around and there was every single member of my family and part of the pack. I slowly gave him his water, afraid that any sudden movement might set them off.

 _Introduce us._

My mom thought while scratching her head. That was our code for read my mind, when humans were around. I groaned at the thought of my dad meeting Stefan. After I had introduced all seventeen people that had come in I sat down.

"You have a very...large...family." Stefan said trying to relieve the awkwardness.

"They're crazy, but I love them." I answered truthfully. They may be a pain in the butt, but I love them all the same. I made a bold move and decided to take him to my room. He nodded and I took him upstairs when I heard almost everyone say "No." I knew this would happen, but I had a backup plan.

"I have someplace better." I whispered. I brought him outside in the woods behind my house. We ran through the woods for ten minutes before we reached the treehouse. He looked up at Edward's masterpiece in awe. I started to climb the ladder, but it has rained earlier so it was slippery. About half way up the ladder my foot slipped from the rung and I fell. I of course was fine, but Stefan looked freaked out.

"Sorry about that. Slippery!" I giggled. He looked ridiculous with his mouth open. I climbed all the way this time and sat down with my legs dangling off. He soon joined me up in the treehouse.

"How did you get this?" He inquired.

"My grandfather built it for me." I responded.

"Was he missing from the group earlier?"

"No." I answered from habit. Edward was there, but he looked like he could be my brother.

"Really? No one there looked that old." He noticed.

"Oh sorry, I meant he's still here, but he lives in Seattle." I quickly explained. I really hoped he believed me because that would be hard to explain. Oh, hi, yes my great grandparents, grandparents, and parents all look the same age. While we're at it, I'm half vampire half werewolf hybrid. I swung my legs back up into the treehouse and walked to the cabinets to get the cookies Ethan brought the other day.

"Cookies?" I offered.

"Absolutely." He laughed. He sat down on the rug and patted the empty spot next to him. I put down the plate of chocolate chip cookies, taking one for myself. We ate in silence for a minute before he spoke.

"You know what?" He said absentmindedly.

"What?"

"I may have known you for three days, but I really like you."

"Thanks, and I like you too."

"I wish we could live forever."

"Yea, but we can't." I sighed.

"We might as well use up the time we have left." He scooted closer to me, his hand barely touched mine. My heart sped up to twice it's speed, butterflies were trying to escape my stomach. My head got dizzy as I could feel his breath on my lips. All I wanted to do was kiss him, but there was a deep desire burning in the back of my throat. It gained strength every centimeter closer he moved to my lips. If I didn't stop this, I thought I would faint, or shift, or bite him, none of these seemed like a good alternative to the other. His lips were about to touch mine as he leaned forward. I realized my only way out was to faint or at least pretend to. I saw his lips smash against mine before it all went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I know that I haven't been active in eternity but writing just wasn't as high on my priority list at the time. But never fear, I'm back with a new chapter. It's kind of short but I hope you will enjoy it none the less. Bye!**

When I awoke I was in an unfamiliar room full of machinery. I sat up straight in bed but I quickly regretted it because I now had a splitting headache. I managed to lay back down before almost all of my family, plus Stefan, barged into the room carrying various sorts of gifts.

"Ali, you're awake!" My mom exclaimed. "Carlisle! She's awake!"

"How are you feeling princess?" My dad asked.

"Fine, but I have a headache." I confessed. Carlisle rushed in, doctor uniform and all, and began to examine me.

"Other than the headache, does anything hurt?" He questioned. I shook my head as he took a step back and let out a sigh of relief. "Other than her headache she's fine." Carlisle announced.

"Wait! Where's Ethan?" I gasped.

"Coming back from school." Everybody answered.

"Am I missing something?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"He just likes to stare at the girl he tripped over, all day long." Rosalie giggled.

"Not him too!" My dad whined. "You two need to not grow up and stay small forever."

"Nope, sorry." I teased.

"Well you should get some rest." Esme suggested.

"Oh we almost forgot your gift." Bella remembered. One by one they laid their gifts beside me and headed out the door. The only one left was Stefan, who had been hiding behind the bathroom door.

"I'm pretty sure your brothers and sisters would kill me if they knew we were in here all alone." He chuckled. I smiled and watched him come and sit next to me on my bed.

"Why did I pass out?" I asked.

"I'll show you." He smirked. He leaned forward and kissed me, all of the memories from the treehouse came back. I kissed him back.

"Hey Ali...oh, ok." I heard Ethan say from behind Stefan.

"Vous voir plus tard, belle." He whispered.

"Au revoir." I giggled. Stefan then proceeded to get up and rush past Ethan.

 _Sorry for interrupting your moment._

 _It's fine._

 _I brought some blood and food._

 _Thanks. I was getting really thirsty._

 _No problem._

 _So how was it at school, you know, staring at the girl all day._

He spit out the blood he had been drinking in a red spray.

"Who told you?" He demanded.

"Rosalie." I giggled. He smiled and started to laugh with me. "Do you even know her name?"

"Yes, Elizabeth Charlie O'Conner." He sighed.

"Anything else you know about her?" I questioned while eating a donut Ethan brought me.

"She has long blonde hair and green eyes, she has first period history with Randy, second period Drama with Blake, third period math with Garcia, lunch where she sits at the far table with all of the popular kids, fifth English with Smith, sixth science with Melendez, and seventh period journalism with Fletcher." He gushed. I kept eating all of the food and blood he brought me.

"Is that all?" I teased.

"And she lives at six two one Evergreen Lane. Where she lives with her parents and her four brothers and sisters." He finished.

"Stalker much?" I laughed. He bowed his head in shame as I laughed at him. "I'm just glad you'll stop teasing me about Stefan."

"Who said anything about that?" He smirked.

"You are the most annoying, slightly older brother I know." I groaned. He used his telepathic power to grab his cup of blood from the table next to me.

"Lazy!" I accused.

"Freak!" He came back with.

"It's like we're two again." I laughed. We sat taking for the next half hour, in which time I answered his entire homework packet because he got me cake and I was eternally grateful. Carlisle came in to check me and tell me that I could go home whenever I wanted to. Ethan helped me get all of my presents gathered up and get them to the car. My dad drove me home with Ethan complaining about how he had to sit in the back. When we got to my house I was immediately told to rest and to not worry about any of my chores.

"Ethan, why don't you do Allison's chores because she probably feels a little tired." My mom suggested.

"Ya Ethan, why don't you." I teased. He growled at me before sulking away to do the dishes. Esme and Rosalie ushered me onto the couch to lay down.

"So why did you pass out?" Esme questioned. I was not prepared for this question at all.

"I...uh...you know...uh...like...walked Stefan...home and...on the way back I...fainted...yup." I struggled.

"You know, for a vampire werewolf hybrid you're a terrible liar." Rosalie noted. "Do I need to get Edward?"

"No, no, no, no, no that won't be necessary." I pleaded. They looked at me expectantly. I decided to just go ahead and tell them the truth.

"Really?" Alice screamed. She came running in at vampire speed with a giant grin on her face. "Go ahead."

"I kissed Stefan." I whispered.

"What?" Edward yelled from outside.

"You heard me!" I screamed back. "And you can't do anything about it."

"What!" My dad screamed from the other room. I rolled my eyes at their over-protectiveness. In a couple seconds all of my family was in the living room with various expressions on their faces.

"We were in the tree house, the one that Edward built, and he kissed me. I fainted as soon as he kissed me." I continued.

"Who's the stupid one now?" Ethan laughed.

"Still you." I shot back.

"You are so my daughter." My dad laughed.

"What was it like?" Rosalie giggled.

"To be honest, I don't remember most of it. I just couldn't contain my emotions and I didn't want to shift or something so I fainted." I explained. Everyone nodded in understanding but didn't make and move to leave or go somewhere else. "What else do you people want?" They seemed to realize that they had been staring and quickly scurried off, except for my mom.

"If he does anything stupid let me know and I will make sure he never sees the light of day." She promised. I laughed at her motherly protectiveness.

"Ok mom." I giggled. She kissed my forehead and left the room, leaving me to myself. I could feel my phone vibrating next to me, signaling I had a call. I grabbed my phone and smiled as soon as I saw the contact.

"Didn't I see you less than an hour ago?" I said with fake sternness.

"Indeed, I just wanted to let you know that they posted the cast list." He remarked.

"Oh my gosh! Who are you? Who are you?" I gushed, my inner Alice spilling out.

"I got John." He answered sadly.

"That's great." I comforted.

"Do you want to know who you are?" He asked, his mood brightening immediately.

"Oh no, give me a second." I groaned. "Ok, tell me."

"You are..."


End file.
